¿Te Marcharás?
by Marcia Andrea
Summary: ¿Te irás? Puede que esa sea una pregunta reverendamente estúpida, ya que sé a la perfección que eso no se puede evitar. Quisiera que alguien me diga que todo estará bien, que tu salvación vendrá con solo un poco de reposo. Pero esta realidad que no nos deja al final cabida para otra cosa que esta misma, me demuestra que esto solo es el principio. Porque tú tienes cáncer. ItaSasuIta


_Nueva historia venida de mis manos. Bien esta vez quiero una tragedia, sí a pesar de que en la mayoría de mis fics soy lo suficientemente gentil con este par – tanto tampoco, pero lo soy a su medida - ya que les tengo su consideración tras verlos sufrir tanto en el manga, pero ahora he decidido cambiar un poco ese comportamiento dócil._

_Este último tengo una situación difícil frente a mis ojos, y si bien parezco una maldita que en vez de estar llorando escribe una historia, he decidido sacarle su debido provecho a la situación. Tras ver varias veces fics en que Sasuke es la víctima, ahora me parece que haré una retribución, Itachi será el que padezca – no soy mala, solo que él me inspira para ese lugar – espero no disgustar a nadie y que haya lectores por favor._

_Aunque bueno no todo empezará con tragedia. Lo bueno… es que desde el principio la pareja se formará._

* * *

_**Campanillas titilantes**_

* * *

La muerte es una vida vivida. La vida es una muerte que viene.

_ Alphonse de Lamartine_

* * *

El sol entró por los pliegues de mi ventana, haciendo que de esa forma la manera en que mis ojos se entreabrieran, con fastidio. Las frazadas se alzaron y cubrieron mi rostro para denegar la entrada del radiante reflejo solar, que molestaba mi sueño tras el cansancio póstumo a mi desvelo.

Un momento pude estar entre esa capa de cálidas frazadas, ya que a poco tiempo estas mismas se me fueron arrebatadas, quedando solo con mi pijama. Mi ceño se frunció, al ver al causante de tal acto; quien traía dos tazas de café en manos.

- ¿Qué te pasa idiota? – interrogue mientras me sentaba con los brazos cruzados, y mi única respuesta fue una sonrisa vaga e indescifrable de sus labios, siendo de esa forma el interruptor para que empezase a bufar.

Mi hermano solo me vio, con esa expresión tan apacible en su rostro. Esa misma que varias veces me ofendía, y devastaba mis nervios. Su forma de ser entre callada, melancólica, fría, y ciertamente atractiva a mi persona; solía crear en mi persona un montón de sentimientos reconocidos, negados y malentendidos. Siendo al final su simple presencia una bomba que hacía que reaccione, y una droga para tranquilizarme, todo a la vez, y en si nada.

Al final solo quede en silencio, y recién la taza humeante de la amarga bebida se me fue entregada. En silencio se sentó, en un sofá cercano a mi cama. Me escrutaba con un desinterés bien demostrado, y mi mirada también se paseaba su persona por una inercia que ni yo mismo me explicaba. Como cada mañana que él venía a darme el desayuno en cama, siendo el primer contacto que teníamos en el día; un pésima contacto, pero al fin de cuentas uno.

Cuando solía acabar lo que merendaba, retiraba su mirada de mi persona, y se llevaba la taza consigo, y al poco tiempo volvía a ver si yo también había terminado. Siempre callado, a no ser que alguien le hablase y quiera este responder; y a pesar de ser su hermano, yo también tenía que pasar por lo mismo que esas tantas otras personas. Muriéndome de hastió, y queriendo morirme tras esta barrera impenetrable que habíamos creado entre nosotros, que yo no me dignaba a romper lo suficiente. Esa misma que él no tocaría.

Ni bien termine de desayunar él tomo la bandeja, y se lo llevo mientras otra vez esa mirada cálida me era dirigida. En esos ojos de oscuro negro, que brillaban con un sutil color carmesí que me dejaban anonadado. Muchas veces pensé que ese era un gesto que solo se daba cuando me miraba, una de las pocas afirmaciones a mi persona, que acabaron siendo verídicas.

Boté un bostezo mientras que me desperezaba. Y al final con un paso digno de un zombi, me dirigí a darme un baño. Mis pies pisaban la fría superficie del suelo, mientras que con el contacto de este mismo, podía sentir como me despertaba por el escalofrío que corría por mi cuerpo.

Al llegar al baño vi mi reflejo en el espejo, tal y como lo pensé me encontré con cara adormilada, y no muy buena pinta. Todo por culpa de Itachi quien gustaba de sacarme temprano de la cama, mi horario laboral era como dos horas más tarde, y al final solo me quedaba como pendejo viendo a mi hermano trabajar todo ese tiempo. Mi culpa, puede que sea mi culpa ya que tras mi mala racha en secundaria se quedó tan pendiente de mí, que hasta tenía que llevarme a su trabajo para asegurarse que yo vaya a estudiar. Ahora solo es una manía que no me atrevo a parar.

Tendría que ser un poco más brusco en esos aspectos, pero al final me doy cuenta que no deseo serlo, ya que podría significar una ruptura de este siclo que me agrada. No deseo volver a casa de mis padres, no quiero encontrar un departamento que sea para mí, solo deseo tenerlo cerca, como muy pocas personas desearían tener a su hermano.

_Incesto_

Maldito apelativo que se me hace tan coqueto a la vista.

Desde que entre en la época de la adolescencia, perseguí a Itachi como un niño encaprichado. Haciendo de esa forma una ruptura en el yugo familiar, al ver cómo tras una pelea entre mis padres y hermano, acabé por hacer lo posible e imposible por vivir con él. Ahora mírenme, he ganado la partida, pero jamás me puse en el verdadero campo de batalla.

Me decepciono yo mismo al darme cuenta de ello, y siempre digo "hoy" y con el pasar del tiempo lo postergo a un eterno "mañana". Es que nunca encuentro la ocasión correcta para decir algo, y al final quedarme con un nudo en el pecho, o – cosa que llego a dudar – un asentimiento a mis peticiones.

-o-

Cuando ya estaba listo, tal y como todos los días lo vi esperándome cerca de la puerta de salida. Su par de ojos encima de mi persona, mis labios inhalaron un poco de aire, y me acerque a Itachi. Ahí fue que tuvimos el primer contacto del día físico, ya que él me acarició de forma juguetona los cabellos; y al final esa sonrisa que me era dirigida desde la infancia se me entrego como cada día.

- ¿Ya no estás de mal humor? – fue la pregunta que salió de su garganta al tenerme cerca.

Tal vez el que le responda era algo que Itachi deseaba, pero como siempre, si él no se comunicaba era yo quien se quedaba mudo. Siendo de esa forma que la única respuesta dada de mi parte, haya sido un "hmp" confundido con un gruñido. Y el hecho de poder oír su voz por un momento más largo, se fue al olvido al ver como volteaba a abrir la puerta.

Tras salir de la casa, espere hasta que él asegurase la casa. Mis ojos como siempre se fijaron en su persona. Sus largos dedos agarraron las llaves, y el brillo resplandeciente del metal de estas mismas. Solía sonreír al darme cuenta que disfrutaba de actos tan simples, por el simple hecho de que fuesen hechos por mi hermano, mi éxtasis diario.

La ensoñación se detuvo cuando vi que las llaves se habían caído, y estas al caer al suelo daban un sonido que no me era precisamente agradable. Itachi las levanto, y vi como una mueca se formaba en su rostro al tener las llaves en sus manos, para después guardar estas mismas en sus bolsillos.

Tras ver que ya podíamos irnos, me voltee y me fui por delante; mientras escuchaba como él venía por mi detrás. Sus pasos iban al son de los míos, como si nos hubiéramos puesto de acuerdo con el pie y ritmo al caminar. Al llegar al automóvil, esperé a que el abriera la puerta, y tras ver que lo hace, yo me subo en el auto.

El silencio, conocido compañero entre nosotros es el que pone a relucir su presencia. Yo en ese momento tras ver la ventana y no hacer otra cosa más que asquearme del paisaje, puse mi vista en mi común blanco; mi hermano. Lo hacía sin disimulo, en fin el espiar a alguien era algo hasta más descortés, e Itachi estaba demasiado acostumbrado a que no despegue mi vista de su persona.

Como siempre el rito de observación se convirtió en una charla, tras que él me vea de costado, y se muestre divertido ante mi mirada. Sin despegar su vista del camino, me pregunta:

- ¿Qué miras? – siempre descarado, esperando encontrar una forma de hacerme rabiar.

- No tengo nada más que mirar – optó por responder, con un desinterés fingido y bien actuado.

Su mirada se me es dirigida de soslayo, y vuelve su vista al camino. Me empiezo a poner incómodo, y vuelvo a levantar la voz en busca de su atención.

- ¿Sigues teniendo la misma secretaria?

La respuesta no se me fue dada, habíamos llegado. Él bajo de su auto, y yo le seguí unos cuantos pasos detrás. Algunas personas le saludaban, y como yo también ya me hice conocer por tantas veces que iba, también un saludo me era regalado.

Y la vi, como pensé esa tipa era no había sido reemplazada. No es que no me agradara, la cosa iba más en el hecho de que ella era demasiado rubia, demasiado atenta – con él – muy simpática, demasiado… en pocas palabras no la quería a su lado. Como lo supuse, ella le dio un saludo con esa voz cantarina, a mi hermano, y mi hermano correspondió al acto con un "buenos días" parco.

A pesar del poco interés de parte de Itachi me molestaba, yo era un posesivo nato, y un iracundo sin motivos lo suficientemente aceptables. Pero lo vi, con el ceño fruncido y haciendo un mohín, que al parecer era divertido ya que la mirada de Itachi eso me decía.

- ¿Ahora qué te molesta?

Ante tal pregunta, yo me enoje más. No es que estuviera molesto, solo no estaba exactamente feliz. Así de simple. Pero el hecho de que solo me quedara en silencio, hizo que su mirada se varé en mi ser con intensidad. Pude sentir como un escalofrío recorría mi espalda. _Maldito, _el muy maldito a pesar de no decírmelo francamente se me hace que ya intuía estas circunstancias ya no muy fraternales.

- ¿No tienes que trabajas? – le dije mientras señalaba el computador. Y vi como su cabeza se movía de forma sutil de un lado a otro. Una negación se me había dado.

- No tengo mucho trabajo hoy hermanito – me respondió con esa mirada oscura en mi persona.

Esa mirada que me ridiculizaba, ya que me sentía un idiota al quedarme ido al verla cuando yo tenía unos similares

– Ahora dime, ¿hice algo malo?

No respondí, y tampoco él siguió preguntando, cuando entró su secretaria con una corta minifalda, viniendo a ver si Itachi "necesitaba" algo. Mi entrecejo ya estaba demasiado fruncido tanto que parecía que solo tenía una maldita ceja.

- Podrías retirarte – aunque parezca no pregunte, le dije que se fuera, simple y llanamente.

Ella me vio ofendida, y estaba a punto de darme un sermón que no obtuve cuando Itachi le sonrió y le pidió que "por favor" salga del lugar. Orden rápidamente acatada, y aceptada con una sonrisa de colegiala. _Cuanto la odiaba._

- ¿Qué te pasa? – ese fue un regaño incluido en una pregunta, cortesía de mi amado hermano.

- No me agrada – y como siempre respondí con un tono pinchante, ese tono que sabía que le molestaba.

- Eres un idiota – farfullo más para sí que para mí; pero no evito que fuese escuchado.

Apreté los puños y le vi rabioso.

- ¡Esa tipa no me agrada! – brame furioso, e Itachi revolvió los ojos, para botar un suspiro de resignación, cosa que hizo que aumentara más mi tono de voz – ¡parece una regalada, Itachi este no es un cabaret es una oficina!

- Pareces… - frunció el ceño antes de acabar la frase, y al final la frase se quedó perdida en sus cuerdas bucales, pero ya era muy tarde chispa encendida, y oportunidad agarrada. Hoy se lo dirá.

- ¡¿Celoso?! - complete con voz antipática - ¡¿Eso era lo que querías decir, verdad?!

Los gritos cesaron, y nuestras miradas no se despegaron; la pelea ya había cesado. Ahora venía lo más difícil de todo. Boté un suspiro, y entrelace mis dedos, intentando encontrar un poco de tranquilidad. Me mordí el labio, y tras rehuir de su mirada, miré al escritorio.

- Tienes razón, si estoy celoso – su mirada me escruto con más atención, estuvo por decir algo pero yo hable más antes – y no me gusta ella.

No hubo respuesta, y ante la desesperación salí enojado del lugar. La rubia me miró atónita, y gente que pasaba por ahí también. Culpa de las malditas paredes que son como papel, y el maldito de Itachi que siempre me hacía enfadar, y cuando lo hacía lograba que grite como imbécil. Tal vez… también era mi culpa.

-o-

En la noche antes de que él llegue hice las maletas, y espere a que llegase para irme en su enfrente, y ver si había reacción alguna. La luz solar se perdió, y después quede en oscuras, sin ganas de prender siquiera un foco, sentado en la oscuridad encima de una maleta, con el corazón martilleándome de forma creo que hasta el punto de ser doloroso.

No llegaba, pensé que al final había decidido él escapar, y como siempre con lo considerado que es, no me daría un no, pero se alejaría. Un nudo se formó en mi garganta. Mientras miraba a la puerta, con el_ tictac_ del reloj como único sonido de fondo. Un_ tictac_ que me estresaba, y al final me servía de elixir para engendrarme sueño.

….

….

Abrí mis ojos, y me encontré recostado en su cama bien tapado, y en el sillón a Itachi cabeceando.

- Itachi – lo llame, este abrió los ojos y me vio con alivio – acuéstate vas a pescar un resfriado – hable simulando estar enojado, pero el sentimiento no podía salir totalmente. Al menos no con él, no hoy.

Hoy me había declarado, tal vez lo volví el nuevo chisme de su trabajo, mostré claramente que quería dejarle, aun así parecía estar como si nada conmigo. Lo peor es que lo que hoy hice es poco, ya que lo até con mi presencia desde que empezó a trabajar, y él gastó una gran parte de sus primeros pagos en mí, él es quien ejerció el papel de padre y madre, en la horrible etapa de la adolescencia, soporto mis bajas calificaciones, el hecho de que boté a unas de sus novias de la casa, y un sinfín de cosas más. Itachi era muy amable, una persona con demasiada paciencia hacia mi persona. Creo que esa es una razón por la que no desisto de tenerlo a mi lado, y también aquella a la que se vincula mi fijación hacia su persona.

- ¿Quieres algo de cenar? – me pregunto ya levantado del lugar antes ocupado.

Demasiado considerado para alguien con mi forma tan fea forma de ser. Él era, simplemente la única persona a la que le dejaba calar tan profundo en mí.

Sin importar que yo le contestara se dio la vuelta, lo más seguro que con comida. Mimándome a pesar de ya no ser un crio, a pesar de que hoy había sido un idiota.

- Itachi – mi voz sonó débil – hoy… lo que te dije… - tomé un poco de aire – mañana me iré de casa, no te preocupes.

Sus pasos cesaron, y se dio vuelta mostrándose molesto. Pero después sus facciones se suavizaron, y pareció querer botar una carcajada.

_¿Se burlaba?_ El muy pendejo se estaba mofando en mi cara, de algo que de verdad me era muy importante.

Me levante molesto, de la cama y empecé a buscar las maletas como loco; cosa que era algo idiota porque con la naturaleza de Itachi era obvio que todo ya estaba de nueva cuenta en mi armario. Al final humillado decidí ir a mi habitación, pero su mano derecha que tomo la mía como rehén hizo que me quedase estático. Estaba como una piedra ante el contacto caliente de su piel sobre la mía.

Entrelazo nuestros dedos, e hizo de esa forma me voltee a verlo. ¿Qué significaba esto?

- Eres un tonto – me reprocho – si no aceptaría lo que sientes, ya hubieras salido de esta casa la primera semana en que viviste aquí – él me sonrió tras esto – no soy un idiota, y tú eres muy legible para mí.

Su mano tomó mi barbilla, me acercó a sus labios y me dio el primer beso fuera de las barreras fraternales. No creí lo que pasaba, pero absorto deje que continuara con ese dulce contacto, al final entrelace mis brazos tras su cuello, hice que se acercará. Quise que él estuviera más cerca, romper todas las malditas barreras, que este momento perdure y jamás se acabase. Mordió mi labio inferior, y yo abrí rápidamente mi boca, y fue en ese momento en que la mojada amiga jugó con la mía. Fue el maldito oxígeno quien hizo que nos separáramos.

Me revolvió los cabellos, y volví a entrar a la cama, ahora recién con ganas de cerrar los ojos, y dejarme caer en la inconsciencia del sueño. Porque al fin ya todo se había dado, todo estaba tranquilo, y estaba seguro que a partir de ese momento todo iría bien.

Pero fue un magno error pensar en ello, ya que al otro día a la par que escuchaba el irritante sonido de las campanillas del despertador de mi hermano; pude también oír como algo se caía en la cocina. Me levante, y fui a ver qué era lo que pasaba, para encontrarme un vaso tirado en el suelo, y a Itachi viendo perturbado el objeto.

Me reí ante la expresión de él, y lo vi con un deje de burla.

- Eres muy descuidado Itachi – me atreví a corregir, dándome el lujo de ser la primera vez que yo era quien decía esa frase, pero su rostro que demostraba hasta pánico hizo que las burlas cesaran – era solo una vaso

Itachi me vio, y pude notar algo anormal en él. Estaba asustado, esa fue una de las pocas veces en que estaba de esa forma, y era menos creíble que fuera por algo tan banal, como una taza echa tracitos.

- Sasuke, no puedo mover mis dedos

Y fue tras esa frase, que yo también sentí pánico.

* * *

Esto ha sido demasiado cursi. ¿Ven que nunca puedo ser muy mala con este par? Solo el final fue lo malo, y claro las cosas van a ir en picada poco a poco, pero no sean malos. No siempre las historias deben ser muy felices, jajaja.

Como dije sé algo del tema, no totalmente – por ello pido ayuda a interesados – y sip esto es un tipo de cáncer, algunos he de suponer que ya han imaginado de qué. Aunque ahora que lo estaba pensando, hasta me va a dolor hacerle esto a Itachi, porque en primer lugar lo quiero mucho – más que a Sasuke – pero se me hace más creíble un Itachi enfermo, que un Sasuke en ese estado.

Esto es un ItaSasu, pero he de admitir que no será uno plagado con escenas de lemon, lime, y demás, es más ya no habrá mi tan típica mezcla de sentimientos odio/amor. Si habrá una relación de amor este será más que carnal, lo que yo pienso que es amor incondicional, porque una cosa es estar con alguien en la salud, pero la enfermedad de verdad que es muy distinto, y peor con esta enfermedad que se come a la gente de forma demasiado rápido.

Así que por favor dejen reviews, juro hacer mi mejor intento con este fic. Sin más que decir adiós.


End file.
